Yugivania: The Lost Chapters
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The first of two for now at least "missing" chapters from my Yugivania series. Takes place sometime after Yugivania 3.
1. Chapter 1

Yugivania: The Lost Chapters

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Here's a "missing" chapter from my Yugivania series featuring everyone's favorite tomb robbing yami. This takes place about sometime after Yugivania 3.

Bakura sat away from the others of his 'family', not feeling up to yet another weekly party at Ryuuji's club his fledgling insisted on going to. He'd always love Yugi and Ryou, but it still hurt to see them with the vampires who became their lovers while being separated. In fact, it hurt to see everyone in his family spending time with their loved ones while he had no lover of his own.

He tried to move on during the hundreds of years without his family. He had believed his precious little one and their lover had perished in the fire that had caused their forced separation after all. But he just couldn't hold on to any of those he'd fallen for. They'd either run away screaming, tried to kill him, or use his power for personal gain once they learnt what the drop dead sexy man truly was. So Bakura had just given up on finding a new love, vowing never to make another fledgling.

Until _**he**_ came along. The tall brunet had been the splitting image of one of those Bakura had lived with for several millennia. He had the same aristocratic looking face, the same chestnut brown hair, and the same soul piercing ice blue eyes. He had been about to approach him and smack him silly for keeping his survival from him when he saw a small raven haired child follow him out of the arcade he'd been watching. It was then that the albino vampire realized that this was not Seth, that the pharaoh's high priest was truly dead and gone.

But that didn't stop him from stalking the mortal and learning every little detail of the CEO's life. He then snuck into the main Kaiba Corp. office and managed to talk to the teen without Kaiba siccing security on him. Eventually the two had started a fling, however, like all the others since the fire, it ended badly. Seto had found out that the albino had originally been planning on using him so he could have a place to live and money to spend. Also there was the fact that Bakura's lover was a confirmed workaholic, in other words Seto Kaiba was married to his job.

In spite of Bakura's pleading that his love was genuine, the CEO had simply refused to believe him. Seeing that Seto was about to throw him out and back onto the streets, Bakura, in a fit of rage and panic, had forced the vampiric transformation on the taller teen. That of course didn't sit well with his new blue eyed fledgling. Seto had been furious to the point of risking not only physical harm to his sire, but to himself as well.

After much 'discussion' the two had come to some sort of unspoken agreement. Bakura would remain to teach him how to survive as one of the undead and to serve him as bodyguard for his younger – and still mortal – brother Mokuba; without payment of course.

That had been over eleven years ago and the brunet vampire now had a fledgling of his own, one he would love for all eternity. The white haired vampire smiled sadly as his youngest fledgling sat across from the slightly taller copy of Yugi, his hard, cold sapphires glued to the cards in his marble like hand.

Bakura sighed and went back to surveying the throngs of Gosi-Loli teenagers and other children of the night. He suddenly caught the stench of an all too familiar 'acquaintance', one he'd hoped _**never**_ to see again for the rest of his eternity. That was one fling he wound up regretting the most.

He had been extremely emotionally vulnerable at the time. He had finally recovered from the burns caused by escaping from the inferno that was once their home and was hungry for companionship. The young vampire had more than willingly allowed the albino to stay; he even initiated the affair, seducing the older one into his bed. However, Bakura had ended it quickly once he'd learnt his 'companion' was just using him for his power. Every vampire knew that having ties to one as old and powerful as Bakura meant instant social status amongst their kind.

That was not a pretty break up. The youngling was mad, as in straight jacket mad, and power hungry as well. The two had nearly destroyed an entire village during their fight and Bakura had been extremely lucky to walk away from that battle with his life – he had still been recovering and hadn't been at his full strength.

'_Great, just frickin' great,'_ the albino vampire snarled, _'__**He**__ just __**has**__ to show up now of all times doesn't he?!'_

Following the scent, his eyes traveled over to the bar where instead of red eyes and long, spiky raven hair he spied a young boy with short spiky black hair that was pulled up in the back. He appeared to be around seventeen or so. Curious, Bakura crept silently over to the teen who had _**that**_particular scent all over him.

Upon closer inspection he saw the boy had the same pale complexion as his so called 'acquaintance' as well as a familial resemblance. He was about to turn and leave when he realized that even though the boy positively reeked of _that man_, he still had the scent of a mortal underneath.

Normally, Bakura wouldn't interfere with another vampire's chosen pet – and definitely not after losing Ryou – but he somehow felt compelled to warn the boy about his choice in company.

The albino sat down beside the boy, motioning to Malik to bring his usual. The blond vampire eyed his friend quizzically for a moment, but quickly went about filling orders.

"He's dangerous you know," Bakura said, holding onto the glass Malik had brought over.

The boy didn't turn, though his coal black eyes slid to glance at the man.

"Hn. Like I care," the teen spat, nursing his own drink, not even bothered by this stranger's sudden comments.

"Just doing you a favor here, kid, you don't know what you're messing with."

"None of your business," the boy shot before getting up and leaving.

"Damn Uchihas," Bakura muttered, "too arrogant for their own good."

"Glad to see you still have that winning personality, Bakura my old friend," came the voice he'd been dreading the moment he caught the vampire's foul stench.

"You and I were hardly friends, Madara. Now get lost!"

"Aww, but it's been so long since I last saw you. I thought you'd be happy to see me again anyway," he said draping one pale arm over the older vampire's shoulder and started tracing patterns over the dark blue clad chest.

Bakura growled and grabbed the offending appendage, clutching it in a vise like grip and jerking it away from his person. "Well, I'm not!" he snarled, "Get lost Uchiha before I make you."

"You've changed," the taller man said, smirking smugly. "You weren't always so eager to risk harming _innocent _mortals."

"People change," he ground out, black lightning crackling along his free arm. Blood red and black eyes spun and widened slightly as he watched the energy swirl and gather at the shorter one's hand. "Bring it!"

"Where is he?" the boy from earlier said, coming over to them, coal black eyes widening at the black lightning. "You said Itachi would be here," the teen said after the initial shock had worn off. "I'm only with you so I can kill that b$^%d; stop playing games with me."

Sighing, Madara backed down; he had more pressing business to attend to -- like using this current pawn to take down his own fledgling and latest rival for power. "So I did," he said, addressing the teen. "You really need to learn to be patient, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"It was good to see you again, old friend." Madara said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "But as you can see I have other things to take care of. Perhaps later…"

"Not going to happen, _old friend_," Bakura snapped before the younger vampire could finish.

"A pity then," Madara replied. "Come along Sasuke-kun." Sasuke 'hn'ed once more as he shrugged off the vampire's arm and followed his ancestor deeper into the crowds.

"I really hate Uchihas," the albino muttered, going back to his table only to see it was now occupied by a pale skinned redhead and tan skinned blond.

Bakura's silvery red eyes went wide in genuine surprise upon recognizing said redhead. "Sasori?!" he beamed. It had been over a thousand years since any of his family had seen him. "Where the f*&% have you been hiding?!" he crowed, pulling the slightly taller vampire into a fierce hug.

"Good to see you too, 'Kura. The others are well I trust," Sasori replied, smiling and returning the hug. The redhead looked questioningly at his friend's sudden solemn look.

"Got time?" Bakura asked sitting down.

"How about all of eternity?" the redhead quipped dryly.

The albino vampire laughed; the first wholehearted one since before the fire. "Same old scorpion," he said, giving his friend a wide grin.

"Master?" the petit blond queried, curious as to what was going on.

"Tch, where are my manners?" Sasori said, sheepishly. "This is Touzokuou Bakura, an old dear friend of mine, little fox. It's been too long since I've seen him. 'Kura, I'd like you meet Naruto Uzumaki, my latest childe." The blond clung timidly to the redhead's fishnet clad arm, fearful sapphires the color of the deepest ocean eyeing the albino cautiously. Sasori gently pressed the blond forward, but still allowed Naruto to cling to him. "Don't be shy now, little fox. 'Kura won't hurt you."

Bakura felt a stab of pity for the blond boy. He knew an abused fledgling when he saw one. His beloved Ryou had almost been just as broken when he came into his life. His eyes darkened to a deep garnet, silently challenging his friend to start explaining or else. It wasn't like Sasori to start abusing his fledglings.

"Madara Uchiha," was all the redhead would say before sitting across from the albino. He opened his arms and the boy eagerly leapt into Sasori's lap, nuzzling his cheek against his sire's fishnet clad chest.

"Ah," Bakura said, taking a sip of his drink. Sasori raised one finely sculpted eyebrow, not expecting the older vampire to have heard of the upstart.

"I found him wandering the building I happened to be sharing with that scum at the time. The poor brat had been completely broken and was severely malnourished," the redhead snarled, causing Naruto to whimper. Sasori whispered an apology to the skittish blond vampire and began rubbing soothing patterns along the boy's back.

"So you 'rescued' him from that nutjob," the white haired vampire supplied.

"I thought it'd be a fun joke if I claimed the little fox completely before he could," Sasori replied, taking a sip from his own drink. "So far, in the five years we've been together, I hadn't regretted it once."

"I must admit," Bakura said, smiling sadly, "he is rather kawaii. You two look good together."

Sasori chuckled and Naruto blushed. "Glad to see you approve. But tell me, what's happened, Bakura," the redhead asked, all joking gone now, "You're not your old self, my friend."

"Like I said, got time?"

*********************************************************

"I am truly sorry for you, Bakura," Sasori said, laying a sympathetic hand on the albino's arm. "You're one of the few beings I can actually stand."

"Thanks, I think," Bakura jibed, grateful for his friend's support.

"But Madara of all people?!" the slightly taller vampire chided.

"I had just survived a fire!" Bakura shot back, "And on top of that, I thought all those I cared for had been killed in that fire! Give me a break, Sasori!"

"I know. But just the thought of the two of you together is enough to make _my_ skin crawl," Sasori replied, his thin frame shuddering slightly.

"Believe me, Sasori, _**that**_ is one thing I _**never**_ want to do again. I'd throw myself into the fires of hell themselves before I did."

"Glad to hear that, 'Kura. You do know he's in this very club don't you?"

"Don't remind me, Saso. I ran into him just before I saw you."

"Oh, that explains why you looked liked you'd been drinking crocodile blood."

The blood of animals wasn't exactly the tastiest stuff around, but according to his white haired friend, the blood of reptiles – especially crocodiles – was some of the nastiest tasting vintages around.

"Master?" Naruto queried, curious about his sire's mischievous smirk. "I'll explain later, my little fox." Naruto pouted slightly, but accepted his master's answer.

"I've been wondering two things," Bakura started, catching the slightly younger vampire's attention.

"And what would they be?"

"One, where the heck's that blond tornado of yours, and two, why do you call the kid 'little fox'?"

Sasori chuckled. "If by blond tornado, you mean Deidara, then he's around here somewhere; probably having a blast out on the dance floor as usual. As for calling Naru-chan here 'little fox', it's because he is one." Bakura raised an eyebrow. Sasori smiled at his friend's confusion. "I know he no longer smells like one, but there was some fox demon blood in him while he was mortal," the redheaded vampire explained.

"I should have known those weren't scars on his face," Bakura said, eyeing the six scratch-like marks on the blond's cheeks.

"Oi Danna!!" called a tall blond as he emerged from the teeming sea of people. "You can't just hide here with Naru-chan all night, un!" The blond vampire was about to drag his sire and on again/off again lover out of his seat when he spied the white haired man at the other side of the table. "Baku-chan!!" he squealed then promptly glomped the older vampire and began squeezing the life out of him. "It's been ages, un!"

"Put him down before you kill him, brat," Sasori scolded jovially. The taller blond pouted slightly, but obeyed his sire and released the albino from his death grip.

"How've ya been, kid?" Bakura wheezed.

"Danna, still won't appreciate my art," Deidara whined.

"I wonder why," Bakura quipped under his breath. The blond vampire's idea of art was to blow everything under the sun he could get his hands on to kingdom come.

"Deidara," Sasori warned, noticing his fledgling's hands twitch and start inching toward one of his pockets. "You better not have clay in your pockets. I don't want us thrown out of yet another club."

The blond 'eeped'. "Um… n-no danna?"

"I don't believe you! How many times must I tell you to leave the explosives at home when we go out?" The redhead sighed exasperatedly and grabbed the blond's ponytail. "Sorry to leave so soon, 'Kura, but I've got to retrain this idiot brat of mine. Again."

Bakura chuckled at his friends' antics, remembering all the times he and a certain spiky haired pharaoh caused trouble for their sire. "Hey Saso!" he called. Sasori paused in mid-step. "We're staying at the Kaiba estate for now so don't you be strangers, you hear."

"Thanks for the invite," Sasori shot back, smiling, "We'll drop by once Dei-kun's finished with his lessons." The taller blond gave a nervous gulp. He was in for it now, by the look in his sire's eyes, Deidara probably wouldn't be able to sit for weeks let alone walk.

Bakura shook his head, still smiling as the redhead and two blondes made their way to the exit.

*****************************************************************

"Please remove your hands!" a frightened voice pleaded, catching the albino vampire's attention.

Bakura looked up at the speaker. It was a young girl, her long raven hair done up in a bun while two locks framed her delicate pale face perfectly. A simple black leather choker was around her slender neck. His eyes traveled lower and glanced appreciatively at the tight royal blue tee hugging her chest. It went well with the black fishnet shirt she wore underneath. Silvery red continued their appraisal of the girl, his mouth practically watering over long slender legs encased in tight black jeans and knee length boots. However, his silver red eyes narrowed and darkened at what else they saw.

Madara had his hands on the girl's arms and was leaning over her as she desperately tried to push the raven haired vampire off.

"I don't think so," Madara growled. "You're coming with me."

Bakura remembered the little blond Sasori had with him and shuddered. It looked like his 'friend' was about to create another Naruto. For the second time that night, the albino vampire found himself compelled to intervene. He purposefully strode over to the taller vampire and confronted him.

"Let the girl go, Madara. She doesn't want you, you're much too ugly," he said grabbing hold of the Uchiha's arm.

"Interfering where you're not wanted yet again? It's not like you Baku-chan," Madara growled. "This doesn't concern you."

"I saw Naruto," the shorter vampire hissed back. The taller vampire stiffened slightly at the mention of his former pet.

"Ran into Sasori, I see. Still this is none of your business."

"I'm making it my business," Bakura snapped. He forced himself between the girl and Madara. Before the taller vampire can blink, he found his throat seized by one pale hand, black lightning crackling up along Bakura's arm toward his neck. The taller vampire cringed at the tingles on his skin the black substance was causing. "I wasn't at full power when we last fought, care for a rematch, _**old friend**_?

Madara gulped; he could sense the sheer amount of power Bakura was now exuding. It was far more he had originally imagined. As much as he would love to have that power under his control, the Uchiha wasn't that insane. "Fine. The mortal's yours, for now. But I'd keep a close eye on that one." Madara glanced over at the girl and licked his lips at the thought of claiming such a prize.

"Not gonna happen, Madara," Bakura snarled.

Madara huffed then stormed away, deciding to search for his latest pawn.

"I-I must thank you," the girl said, bowing low. "There was no way I could have fought such a strong vampire."

He looked at her quizzically, wondering why she was there alone. Ryuuji's club had one rule that couldn't be broken no matter what – any human wishing to enter must be accompanied by a vampire or some other supernatural creature. It was there so that none of the fanatical 'monster hunters' (primarily the Belmont clan) could learn of the place and its vampire owner.

She gave a wry smile. "I'm not surprised you thought I was a human."

"What are you then?" Bakura asked, seeing her scent wasn't human now that he'd gotten a better chance to really check her out.

"I am half ice demon," she whispered forlornly. She really didn't like being reminded of her past. The pain of losing those she'd loved still fresh in her heart, though it'd been many years.

The albino vampire's eyes widened in shock; he thought the ice demons had all died out or vanished or something like that. No one had seen or heard from them in centuries. "So that is why he was after you," he said.

"Yes. It seems he's the type who likes to collect power."

Bakura nodded, knowing all too well about Madara's obsession with power. "You'd best leave this city then. Better yet leave Japan altogether."

The girl sighed. "I would if I could, but I'm looking for someone. Someone, _he _had."

"Naruto," the vampire said, guessing at who she'd meant.

"You know where he is?!" she asked, worried for her dear friend's safety.

"He's… safe," was all Bakura said, not wanting to pain this delicate looking girl with the knowledge of what Madara had done to the petit blond.

"Please! You have to tell me! Where is Naruto?!" she begged, slender delicate hands clasping his midnight blue shirt in desperation. "I-I'll do anything you want just tell me where he is!" Bakura stiffened. This rarity of a beauty was _that_ kind of girl?! Was that how she caught Madara's attention? "Please!" she begged again.

The vampire's eyes softened at the tears glistening in her warm chocolate eyes. "He's living with a friend of mine," he relented. "He's happy," he added, answering her next unspoken question, "He's loved." He couldn't hide the sadness in his own voice, his once brightened mood now completely ruined.

"I-I am glad," she murmured, "This friend… he treats him well?"

The white haired vampire nodded. "He dotes on him." The girl stood in silence for several minutes. "They'll probably be dropping by my place in a few days," Bakura offered, shocking himself in the process. Not since Seto had he dared approach another, let alone invite anyone to his home. What was it about this girl that made him long for her company? It certainly wasn't because of her heritage. He was not like Madara. Power no longer meant anything now that he was no longer mortal.

The girl stared at him warily. "It's not what you're thinking," Bakura said, trying his best to assuage her fears. "I'm _**not**_ like _**him**_," he spat venomously. She continued to stare at him intently; determined to see for herself what this vampire was like. She could see the hate for the other vampire swirling clearly in his intriguing silvery red orbs but was surprised to see the loneliness, sadness, and pain lying deeper within those enchanting depths. _'What could have possibly happened to this man to make him harbor such sorrow?'_ she pondered. _'A sorrow to match my own,'_ she added.

"I believe you," she said, making up her mind, "I am grateful for your offer." She then bowed low again.

"Madara's too dangerous for a girl like you to be on her own," replied Bakura. "I'm Bakura by the way."

"My name's Haku," she said smiling mischievously, "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy."

**************************************************************

It was five days later when Sasori had brought his two fledglings to the Kaiba estate. Marik had been ecstatic to see his best friend once more. To say that Naruto had been shocked to see the kind and gentle boy he had met while living on the streets oh so long ago was quite the understatement. Haku and Naruto's reunion had been a bittersweet one for the blond had been both scared and ashamed to let the other boy near him. It had hurt Haku deeply, but after a lengthy explanation from Naruto's redheaded sire, the raven haired half-breed grew to accept the smaller one's distance and to hate a certain Uchiha even more.

Sasori's visit had lasted well into the early hours of the coming dawn and the redhead had to drag a very reluctant Deidara from Marik. After bidding their friends farewell, and making them promise to return, each vampire disappeared into the vast mansion for the night, or day to be precise.

That was how Bakura found Haku still sitting in the lounge chair, looking utterly miserable. "That's why I didn't want to tell you," the white haired man said, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I appreciate you wanting to spare me Bakura-san, but I am glad to have found out. I can rest now knowing that Naruto-kun will be treasured for the rest of his life."

"You'd be too," the vampire whispered, too soft for most mortal ears. During those five days, he'd come to care for the lonely boy. He had seen the same deep sadness that was festering in his soul mirrored in Haku's own captivating chocolate pools. In this small delicate and much too feminine looking boy, he had found someone who could understand the pain he'd been through. _'If only you knew, tenshi.'_

"Bakura-san?" Haku asked, blinking at what he thought he'd heard. "D-Did you say what I thought you said?" Did this vampire have feelings for him? He was dead certain Bakura didn't want him the way Madara had, but vampires had been known to be extremely good actors. _'I do like him and he has been so kind to me; the others here as well. But could such a relationship even exist between us? It's been so long since I've had anyone.'_

Diamond tears dripped from the boy's eyes as he remembered the man who raised him after losing his parents to one of the infamous Belmont clan. Zabuza had been a traveling mercenary and in a world where war was rapidly disappearing, work was hard to come by. It was a harsh life, yes, but Haku was content. He had someone who cared enough to look after him, to teach him, to stay with him. Then death came to claim his beloved master. Zabuza had died the way he had wanted to, out on the battlefield in a blaze of glory.

That was ten years ago and he'd been living on his own ever since.

"Haku…" began Bakura. Whatever he had wanted to say vanished at the sight of the boy's tears. He found himself wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him into a tight embrace. It hurt him deeply to see such a lovely angel weep so. "What's the matter tenshi?"

"D-Don't," Haku said, coldly between sniffles. "D-Don't pretend you care. I-I can't bear to be hurt again."

Bakura inwardly growled at the boy's hurtful words. How dare he assume he didn't care! "Look at me, Haku!" the vampire commanded when the boy shut his eyes, "Do I look like I'm lying to you?" He placed his hands on the half-breed's face and forced him to look at him.

Haku could do nothing but stare into those silver red gems. He gasped at what he saw. Anger at being doubted; Fear of being rejected; Fear of hurting him; Longing for companionship; Lust for him; But most important of all, a deep understanding love. A love for him that would not end, not even after death had claimed either of them.

"A-Am I dreaming?" Haku whispered.

"If so, then I hope we never wake up," Bakura whispered back before pressing his lips to the raven haired boy's.

Tears continued to stream from Haku's eyes as he allowed himself to return the vampire's kiss. It started out slow, each frightened they'd scare the other off should they go too fast. Eventually, their hunger for each other grew and the kiss became more desperate, something more primal with each passing heartbeat.

"H-Haku…" the albino panted out, bending down to kiss and nip at the boy's delicate neck.

"Yesss…" Haku moaned in return, arching his head just so. Bakura didn't need anymore encouragement and sank his sharp fangs into the soft skin. The half-breed gasped shortly at the pain, but soon went back to moaning his soon to be mate's name as Bakura suckled from him.

"My tenshi," Bakura murmured before slashing his own neck with a fingernail.

"Y-Yours..." the boy moaned then lowered his mouth to the offered liquid, drinking in the essence of his sire and lover.

~Owari~

Sakura: Darn this thing!! It really is the fic that just won't die!! This is your fault Sasori-danna!

Sasori: Oh? And why would this drivel be my fault?

Sakura: You're the one who put that Saso/Naru idea into L-sama's head! I just know it!

L-sama: Who put what in whose head, miko?

Sakura: Eep! Kura-sama help!!

Bakura: About time you got back to me, onna!!

Sakura: Don't thank me, thank the boss. She's the one who made me stay home all day to work on this thing!

Sasuke: Care to explain why I had to be around, _him_?

Sakura: Simple brat. I HATE the both of you!! So don't think for an instant I'm letting you anywhere near Naru-chan.

Sasuke: Hn. Like I'd care about that dobe!

Naru: What'd you say teme?!

Sasuke: Are you getting deaf as well, I called you a –

Sakura: Shut it Uchiha or I'll shut it for you. _Permanently_.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Hmph. Brats. Anyhoo, lemme know what you think of this latest bit ppl. I liiiiiiiiive for feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugivania

Lost Chapter #2

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Yep. Miko's got another one shot for this obviously still alive series. This time it's our dear Ita-koi and Sai!! Oh yeah, this takes place around the same time as the Bakura one shot.

The raven haired vampire sat in the darkest part of the club he could find. He loathed crowded and noisy areas. So what was he doing in this particular establishment filled to the brim with a cavorting and writhing mass? The vampire's reason was currently off in another corner – though not too far from his sight – somewhere closer to the club's many patrons. He sighed, silently wishing he was at home far away from the noise and mingled stench of human and non-humans. But he had never been able to resist children; his own younger brother had always been able to twist him around his cute little finger. And his companion was still very child-like.

Flashback

"_Itachi-sama!" the raven haired boy called bouncing into the small living room, a huge smile plastered onto his porcelain face. "Let's go out tonight!"_

"_I'd rather not," the vampire replied. He'd much rather sink back into the couch with a good book or better yet, just enjoy the other's company._

_The boy frowned then proceeded to pout. Inwardly Itachi cringed; it didn't take long for the boy to learn that pouting was a very effective weapon against his master. "But we've been cooped up here for days, master. There's so much more I want to learn about people!" he pleaded, pulling on the taller man's sleeve._

_Sighing, Itachi resolved himself to giving into his pet's wishes. 'Why does he have to be so cute?' he grumbled silently. "Where did you have in mind, Sai?" the vampire asked, gracefully rising from the couch. 'It's a good thing this show's on DVD,' he thought shutting off the TV, 'I'd hate to miss any scenes with Nick and LeCroix.'_

_Sai couldn't help feel a bit guilty for making his master miss his favorite show, the older vampire saying that the main character's relationship with his sire was similar to his own. But he knew they could always get whatever he may miss on those shiny discs people seem so keen on having. Besides, it couldn't possibly be healthy for his master to be indoors for so long with only the two of them._

"_I'd like to go to this… I think the word was 'club'…Eternal Night."_

_Itachi flinched. "Where did you hear about that?" he asked fixing hard coal black eyes on the boy. Ever since he'd gotten Sai away from his sire, Itachi had made sure to keep him away from his kind or any other supernatural being for fear of any of them wanting to take Sai away._

_Sai smiled, not his usual happy child-like grins, but a nervous fake one. He could see his master was angry. "I heard one of the neighbors mention it master. It sounded interesting."_

_Itachi knew the boy would find out about that place sooner or later, especially since a few of the others living in the somewhat run down apartment building were non-humnas.. Sai was very curious by nature and always eager to learn something knew. _

"_Fine," the raven haired man sighed, Sai once again using another of his 'weapons' – the dreaded scolded puppy look. "We'll go just this once; and only this once."_

"_Thank you master!" Sai beamed before glomping the taller man. Itachi gave him a surprised look for he had never done that before. "I saw a girl do that to her lover on the TV," Sai offered in explanation._

"_Ah," was all his master said, before heading off to the bedroom for some more appropriate attire._

End Flashback

The sound of laughter drew his attention away from his pet. Glancing over to one of the many filled tables, he saw what appeared to be a bunch of teenagers whooping it up, but Itachi could sense the sheer power coming off of them especially the platinum blond with spiky hair and dark skin. The tiniest bit of a smile formed on his perfectly thin lips as he watched the smallest of the vampires – a boy with tri-colored spiky hair – laugh and smile as he was pulled into the lap of a taller vampire with long silver hair and violet eyes. He couldn't help feeling a bit jealous at the camaraderie this particular coven had. His own sire was never that open with others nor was he as loving.

Madara had forcibly turned the raven haired man so he could gain the Uchiha clan's power that had lain dormant in Itachi. Itachi had never resented his clan's legacy more after that, for like the Belmont clan, his was one dedicated to eradicating anything supernatural from the world.

As if taking away his mortality weren't bad enough, Madara had starved the newborn vampire for days and then set him on his clan, thus ridding himself of 'one more thorn in his side'.

Learning of what he had done to his own kin nearly drove the fledgling insane. It was the fact that his beloved younger brother Sasuke had escaped the slaughter that kept him sane. If the boy hadn't been training at a friend's dojo that night, Sasuke surely would have met the same horrific fate – savagely torn to pieces after being bled dry. Losing Sasuke would have completely destroyed the raven haired vampire.

A month or so after the slaughter, Itachi had decided he had enough of Madara's abuse and left, vowing to find a way to exact revenge on his clan's ancestor. Thinking of his sire always put the raven haired vampire into a morose mood, but there had been two good things to come from having met the monster.

The first was a beautiful blond angel that his sire was also keeping as a pet. The boy had lightly tanned skin and the most expressive ocean blue eyes he'd ever seen.

Flashback

_The younger of the two men stared at the child standing next to his sire as the vampire led him into the mansion's entry hall. Itachi felt as if he were given the luxury of gazing upon one of heaven's inhabitants._

_ Sun blessed hair glistened under the chandelier's light while light caramel skin shimmered, giving the boy a golden aura as if the light had come from the mortal instead of the multitude of candles above them. The bluest eyes he'd ever seen graced his adorable cherubic face. If they were dull and lifeless due to his sire's hypnotic influence, Itachi was certain that they'd rival the gems they resembled. They seemed to be so wide and expressive. _

_Six lines marred the boy's face – three on each cheek – making the fledgling vampire to frown and wonder who had dared ruin this Adonis' beauty. 'Though, they do have a cuteness to them. It's as if he has whiskers,' Itachi mused._

_ "Isn't he lovely?" commented Madara as he ran a finger along one of the blond boy's scarred cheeks._

_ "Hn," was his fledgling's reply._

_ The older vampire smirked, seeing right through Itachi's thinly veiled desire. The child was indeed drop dead gorgeous. Very few would be unable to resist the urge to claim the mortal. "Oh you don't want him, Ita-kun?" came Madara's sneering voice. "That's too bad. I guess that means there'll be more for me then." _

_With that, his sire scooped the be-spelled angel into his arms and headed deeper into the mansion, leaving Itachi to silently berate himself for not being strong enough to fight the man for the angel._

End Flashback

There wasn't a day he hadn't thought about the poor abused child, wondering if he was even still alive. How he regretted not being able to rescue him as well.

The other good thing had been Sai. The boy was a comfort to him and took Sasuke's place for no thanks to his sire, Itachi's brother was now dead set on killing him – Madara had somehow gotten his hooks into him and was now using the boy as yet another pawn. Sai would be the one to stave of the eternal loneliness Itachi had been doomed to for the boy would remain alive as long as he himself lived. Sai would be the one to love him in spite of what he now was.

Itachi smiled as he reminisced on their first meeting.

Flashback

_He had had enough. The raven haired fledgling was fed up with his sire treating him like a toy. He wasn't some puppet Madara could use for his own sick enjoyment then toss away when done. He was an Uchiha! And Uchihas don't bow to anyone, especially to one such as Madara._

_ Itachi had gathered a change of clothing, some money, and his prized katana – the last reminder of what he once was – and wrapped them carefully in his rather expensive black leather trench coat._

_ He crept on soundless feet using the natural grace his new condition had given him and listened for any signs of his sire. He winced and scowled as faint screams came from the direction of the mansion's master bedroom. His sire was no doubt tormenting the poor blond he'd brought home a few days ago._

_ Itachi's heart longed to storm in there, kill the bastard and drag the sun blessed angel from there and never look back. However, his mind was in charge this night and it knew that to do so would not only cause the boy he'd become infatuated with further harm, but his own death as well. He still was no match for this monster of a sire of his._

_ He forced down the nausea he felt at letting __**that man**__ to remain in his family home. Madara just loved to torment him by refusing to move them elsewhere, saying that as long as an Uchiha remained, that is where they would stay. Shaking his head, the dark haired man continued to stalk away from the living quarters and head towards the exit of this hell._

_ He had finally reached the entry hall as was about to open the door when something caught his eye. The fledgling whirled around, half expecting his sire to be there with that arrogant smirk on his face. Seeing that he was still alone, he went to turn around again, when the candlelit chandelier reflected off of pale skin._

_ Cautiously walking over to the source, Itachi saw…well he wasn't exactly sure what it was he saw. The figure of a young boy before him looked like a statue but felt like flesh when he reached out to touch the doll like face. He stood and marveled at the doll, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before._

_ His sire must have recently acquired the gorgeous figure because Itachi was dead certain his family had never owned anything like this. Itachi ran one slender hand along the doll's porcelain cheek, still surprised at how much it felt like his own skin, though cool to the touch. It was as if he were touching the finest silk, the skin was so soft and smooth._

_ The vampire was entranced by the elegant and aristocratic features that made up the figure's face. It amazed him that this doll/statue resembled his little brother so much, it even had the same raven black hair the two brothers shared. If it wasn't for the lack of a pulse, Itachi would have sworn he was looking at a relative. 'Would your eyes be like Sasuke's, I wonder?' the vampire pondered, displeased that the doll's eyes were sealed shut as if in an eternal slumber. 'Deepest black and full of innocence.'_

_He would have continued staring at the doll/statue if a particularly loud scream hadn't snapped him out of the trance he had found himself in. Itachi shuddered at the continuous wails coming from deep within his soon to be former home. Knowing time for escape was rapidly decreasing the raven haired vampire reluctantly pulled himself away from the doll/statue and once again made to open the heavy carved oak door that led to freedom._

"_Is master going out?"_

_Itachi froze at the soft tenor of the voice. Was this yet another of Madara's 'pet's'? He berated himself for letting who or whatever it was to sneak up on him like that. Had he been alive still, his father would have scolded him severely for letting his guard drop so much._

"_You will tell no one you saw me," the vampire commanded in a tone that promised great physical harm if disobeyed. He hadn't bothered to turn around, again another thing that would have earned a scolding from his father – never turn your back to an enemy._

"_Yes, master," that honey smooth voice replied. "But won't master need me?" it asked in child-like disappointment._

"_No I will not," the vampire shot in annoyance._

"_If you do not need me, master, then why did you wake me?"_

_Itachi turned around and nearly gasped at the sight before him. There stood the doll/statue he'd been admiring only moments before. It was even more beautiful now that it was under the full light of the chandelier. The pale porcelain skin glowed in the candlelight giving the doll an ethereal and almost angelic aura especially since it was clad in tight black clothing. Its raven black hair was glossy and shining. But what held the vampire rooted to the spot was the twin onyx jewels that were its eyes._

_He had been right, for those night black depths shone with an innocence he hadn't seen since Sasuke had been little. The doll continued to stare at him with an insatiable curiosity and devotion. It almost made Itachi break down and cry to see those eyes regarding him in such a way. 'So much like Sasuke,' he mused finding it hard not to reach out and clasp the doll close to him. Oh how he longed to hold this child-like being close to him and never let go. 'It's as if Madara never existed, and my little brother is still so innocent, so pure.'_

"_Master?" the doll called. Gods! That voice was as beautiful as this bewitching creature. Before he knew it, Itachi had been trapped. This gorgeous child of a doll had captured the vampire's very soul. He may have failed with that blond angel, but not with this little raven. He was about to let his sire destroy such innocence._

"_Come," the vampire ordered._

_Not waiting for a response, Itachi grasped the doll's hand and yanked it out the door behind him._

End Flashback

Yes, that was a memory the usually stoic vampire would treasure for the rest of his immortal life. From the moment he laid eyes on those innocent pools of blackest onyx six years ago, Itachi had become Sai's.

Looking for his precious raven, he found the doll was now watching a redheaded vampire and his smaller fledgling conversing with a white haired vampire at a table not too far from where he was currently sitting. Coal black eyes widened in surprise when they caught sight of a very familiar golden mop of unruly hair. In the redhead's lap, there sat his blond angel!

Itachi's eyes narrowed and started to turn blood red. He was ready to march over there and demand the other to hand over the boy, but upon closer inspection, his long lost angel was happily snuggling against the taller vampire as the man lovingly ran pale skinned fingers through his sun kissed hair. He watched the two for a few more moments, his still crimson eyes taking in every move the redhead made.

He pushed away the jealousy, reminding himself that he had Sai now and that the raven needed him. It was crystal clear from what he had seen that the angel he once lusted after was now with one who treated him like the treasure he was and would treasure him always.

"Be happy, little one," he whispered, smiling ruefully as he watched the redhead drag a taller blond fledging from the crowded club, his angel clinging to the vampire's other arm.

* * *

Sai had enough of watching the throng of dancers gyrate and writhe to the blaring noise that was the music. He wondered what it would be like to be out there amongst them, but Itachi-sama was not a people person and therefore could not be moved from his dark corner. The raven haired doll had often tried to get his master to explain why he hated people so much, but could never get anything but an 'hn' or a 'never you mind' from the close-lipped vampire.

Sai turned his back on the dance floor and began surveying those seated at the tables littering the rest of the club. The ebony haired doll stared quizzically at a matching pair of dark haired men. He was intrigued by the twins, for twins were a rare sight to him. Upon further inspection, Sai found that the red eyed twin was probably a vampire like his master while his companion was not. The basis for the doll's analysis – the enormous amount of sweets the black eyed twin was wolfing down.

The red eyed vampire continued to grin at the human while one pale thin hand ran in a rough and possessive manner through the auburn locks of a teenaged male kneeling on the floor beside them, a long chain ran from the collar around the boy's neck to the vampire's other hand. Sai felt an odd sadness when his almond shaped eyes moved over to the other human member of the group. The teen's hazel eyes were those of a dead person or a doll.

The doll wondered why that particular human had eyes like that while all the others he'd been watching had eyes that positively glowed and sparkled with life and merriment. Sai hadn't learnt much about human/vampire relationships and was curious. Filing his questions away for later, he turned his eyes away from the group, suddenly unable to bear to look at auburn haired teen for some unknown reason. Yet another question for him to file away.

The doll's eyes went back to sweeping over the rest of the tables. He could find nothing in particular that would hold his interest for very long and was about to express his wish to leave to his master when he saw the vampire's eyes widen.

Curious jet orbs followed their master's gaze and fell upon a couple of vampires seated not too far from Itachi-sama. The redhead was talking to a white haired man while a petit blond child sat contentedly on his lap. Sai felt a sudden sharp pain at noticing his master's eyes stare longingly at the blond while they followed the taller vampire's every move. It was a new sensation for him and he stood there blinking for several moments. He could not understand why he felt as though he wanted to hurt the boy when said child did nothing to cause such a desire.

Sai watched the vampires along with his master, trying his best to understand what was happening to him. Soon the redhead rose from the table after another blond approached him – this one much taller than the child – and promptly began dragging him out of the club. He felt that stabbing pain again as Itachi-sama's eyes followed the petit blond and saw his master whisper "Be happy, little one" a sad smile upon his handsome face.

The raven haired doll glanced curiously at his master, coal black eyes silently asking for an explanation.

* * *

Itachi was about to call the raven over to him upon seeing the question shining in those enchanting ebony pools when he caught two familiar scents, one he had longed for and one he wished he'd never have to smell ever again. 'Hide!' he mouthed. Sai was about to question him, but quickly obeyed – disappearing into the crowd – as his master's eyes turned crimson once more and became hard rubies.

"Hello, Sasuke," he said calmly as he felt the dagger's edge press against his throat.

"I'm going to kill you this time, _brother_," the teen hissed, making the silver blade cut deeper into the vampire's pale skin.

Itachi sighed, grasping his younger brother's wrist. The older sibling jerked the offending appendage and Sasuke was pulled forward against the table. Itachi smirked as he pressed his body against the teen's, effectively pinning him to the hard surface. "When will you learn, foolish otouto?" the vampire drawled. "Killing me here, with so many vampires around would be beyond foolish, Sasuke."

The dark haired boy snarled and bucked. "I. Will. Kill. You," he ground out.

Itachi chuckled at his brother's futile struggles. "Perhaps," he purred into Sasuke's ear, "But not tonight, otouto." That earned another growl from the boy and the raven haired vampire allowed him to fight him for a few more moments before leaning his head closer to Sasuke's neck. He hated to do this, but it was the only way to get his brother to leave the club safely.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mingled scents covering the boy. "I'm ashamed of you, otouto," scolded Itachi, "We Uchihas would never let such as _him_ to touch us." Sasuke stiffened at those words but said nothing, ashamed as well. "Let this serve as your punishment otouto," the vampire said.

Sasuke cried out in pain as Itachi's fangs sank deep into his brother's flesh. The raven haired vampire drank the flowing crimson liquid, savoring his younger brother's unique flavor. The teen had stopped struggling and was now panting from the pleasure he felt at his aniki's suckling.

Itachi found it hard to pull away from his brother, his vampire instincts demanding every drop of that delicious life giving fluid. He forced himself to pull out of that soft yielding flesh and licked his now ruby stained lips. He jerked the boy off the table and made him stand at his side, Sasuke's coal black eyes as dull and lifeless as his blond angel's had been all those years ago.

"Run along now, Sasuke," Itachi commanded stiffly, feeling disgusted with himself for having enjoyed feeding from his beloved otouto. "Don't let me catch you near _that person _again."

Sasuke said nothing as he robotically made his way through the throng.

* * *

"Itachi-sama?" Sai asked, concerned at the vampire's angry crimson eyes and miserable expression upon the finely chiseled face.

"It's nothing, Sai," he said, giving the doll a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The raven was about to press further when the vampire wrapped his arm around Sai's slender waist. "We're leaving."

Sai said nothing, knowing his master was in no mood for questions. He allowed the taller man to lead him through and away from the still writhing mass of people, content to have his beloved master's arm caressing the bare skin of his mid-drift.

"Can we go out tomorrow?" the doll queried as they finally made it out of the club.

"Maybe," Itachi answered noncommittally, "Just as long as it's not to another club."

"As you wish, master," acquiesced Sai. He found he didn't care for clubs much after all.

~Owari~

Sakura: Oh for crying out loud! Why won't this darned thing die already?!!!

L-sama: Did I just hear a complaint?

Sakura: Eep!!! N-N-No m-m-ma'am!

L-sama: So you're not complaining about my ideas again?

Sakura: O-O-Of course not! Thank you, thank you, thank you, L-sama! I love your ideas!

L-sama: Good miko. (pats Sakura on head)

Ryuk: That is one scary kami! She's even scarier than an angry Misa.

Sakura: Shhh!!! She'll hear you!! Well, hope you enjoyed this one minna. Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Yugivania: Lost Chapters

By Sakura (L-sama no Miko)

Chapter 3

It was another typical Friday night and Ryuuji's club was as usual practically filled to the brim with all manners of creatures of the night and their human pets. A petit vampire with hair with shades of ebony, red and gold sat between his two loves at one of the corner tables, having chosen a separate one from the rest of their boisterous coven. A soft chuckle drew the attention of the pale blond at his left.

"What's so funny, Yugi?" he asked.

"I'm just glad to see him finally happy," Yugi replied.

The taller vampire followed his lover's gaze and smiled as his midnight blue eyes fell on a table across the crowded club. A group of demons and vampires were having an impromptu tea party with a human girl in an Alice costume. A strawberry blond rabbit demon was merrily munching on what appeared to be a very orange carrot cake. Two twin vampires dressed in red and blue fought with a cat demon dressed in tight black leather pants, matching crop top and a pink and purple striped boa, of all things, over the various other dishes splayed out on the table while a dormouse demon in a green Victorian suit and hat was blissfully sleeping away through the chaos, nestled in the lap of a long haired vampire with an eye patch and black military style clothiung. The human looked rather embarrassed, not at her companion's antics, but because she was currently in the lap of a black haired vampire dressed in a white Victorian style suit and black top hat adorned with blood red roses.

However, they were not who the petit vampire was referring to. The subject of Yugi's amusement was the sky blue haired vampire sitting across the black haired one. A tiny smile was on the man's lips as he chatted with a brunet vampire in a red military style outfit. It had been many a decade since any of them had seen a smile on Endrance's lips. The somewhat misanthropic bouncer had lost the love of his life and fledgling to a hunter many centuries ago and it had hurt the gentle vampire deeply.

"It is good to see him with others," Yugi's silver haired mate commented.

"I just hope he finds someone someday," the smallest of the three wished.

"I'm sure he will little one," reassured his blond love, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blue haired vampire's garnet eyes, focused in concern as a white haired rabbit demon started pestering a wolf demon who just happened to be the club's DJ. The girl in the Alice costume noticed this as well and began to flinch in terror and anger. "Do excuse me," Endrance said, rising from his seat with a dancer's grace, "It appears someone has forgotten to take out the rubbish." The white suited vampire nodded and waved his fellow creature of the night off.

Endrance stalked through the gyrating throng and made his way to the stage with the ease of water flowing through a sieve. "I do believe you've outworn your welcome here, sir," Endrance said with a tone that could put ice to shame. "Do not make me warn you again."

"I'll not leave until my dear Alice hears what I must say," the rabbit demon said, boldly thrusting his red and black check clad chest out, "She'll not listen to me alone, so there is no other way."

Endrance scowled. He hated this part of his job, but someone had to deal with riffraff like this rabbit demon. He sighed exasperatedly as he reached out and grabbed the rabbit's fluffy white ears. "Yeowtch! Not so rough you ruffian!" the white haired demon cried as the vampire began to drag him away and toward the exit.

"Thanks man!" the wolf demon called, greatly relieved to have the psychotic rabbit removed from his presence. "He wouldn't leave until I put on 'A Bushel and a Peck' so he could sing it. Endrance's flawless steps faltered at that image. Just the mere idea of the bespectacled rabbit singing bad show tunes would be enough to clear the jam packed club in nanoseconds.

"Unhand me you ill mannered cur!" the white rabbit demon continued to protest as Endrance opened the door, the vampire's fellow redheaded bouncer watching the scene with mild curiosity. "You're ruining my fur!"

"He was bothering Koga-kun again," Endrance offered in explanation.

"Ah," the redhead replied coolly, stepping aside to let the taller vampire by. The sky haired vampire ignored the rabbit's continued protesting and forcibly shoved him out of the club.

Endrance dusted his hands off in disgust, the pleasant mood he'd been in while enjoying a short break with a few acquaintances being ruined. He turned to get back to work when movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Hey!" a rough voice yelled off to the side of the club's door, "Say something ya punk!"

"'e looks like 'e's stoned or on somet'in," another voice joined in.

"Well if he's not gonna apologize for running inta me," the first voice said, "Guess I'm gonna have to make 'im pay somehow."

The vampire bouncer froze, not liking the sound of that voice. He knew that voice; it belonged to one of the rougher and less civilized demons in Domino. Endrance turned around and sure enough, there was Keith with his ever present cronies. It looked like the thugs had someone trapped against the building wall, someone human by the scent.

Normally, Endrance would just ignore the scum and go back to his job, however, it he knew Keith's habits and tastes all too well. It wouldn't do for some poor human to get raped and brutally murdered right outside their door. The vampire owned Ryuuji too much to let that happen.

It had been the half Japanese, half Irish vampire who had found him wandering the back alleys of the city one night while he was having a bout of deep depression. The raven haired man simply refused to leave him alone and immediately dragged him to his club where he also ran a bit of a hostel for the non human citizenry. Those without places to stay could stay as long as they needed until they found other lodgings or moved one free of charge as long as they did nothing to bring the wrath of the more zealous 'monster hunters' down on the club or its owner. Endrance had stayed for so long, that Ryuuji had offered him a job as the club's bouncer which he had shyly accepted. Ever since then, flocks of females – and quite a few males – began to show up regularly at the club's door, boosting its popularity.

Sighing boredly the elegant vampire strode out of the club to get rid of the rest of the 'garbage', reaching for his sword along the way. Deep red eyes narrowed in disdain and revulsion as his suspicions were confirmed. Keith did indeed have a human pinned to the wall and was no doubt about to molest the poor thing. A stab of pity combined with a flash of anger surged through the normally stoic vampire at the boy's blank and glassy eyed stare. One of the more twisted of his kind must have sent the poor human out like that for kicks.

Endrance wasn't too found of humans, but there was no way he'd ever hand one over to wolves and sharks like Keith in such a state. Growling lowly he marched straight over to the blond, frightening off the blond demon's toadies. He didn't bother with etiquette. Instead the deceitfully frail looking vampire promptly pressed the tip of his beloved Tempting Rose to the back of the bulkier demon's neck.

"I do believe I've told you not to show yourself anywhere around here, trash," Endrance said, in barely controlled hatred.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite hoity toity vamp," Keith drawled, "I'm just trying to have a bit o' fun. Back off, Enny."

The sword dug into the demon's flesh, making the blond flinch slightly. "Do not make me tell you a second time, filth."

The demon snarled, but obeyed the vampire's command. He wasn't really in the mood for an out right fight, besides, Endrance had far more power than him. Such a battle would end terribly, for him that is. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving," he spat. Keith left in a huff, but not before giving the human a good swift kick to the gut.

The boy gave a groan and slumped forward. Within seconds, the sky haired vampire had caught the human before he even hit the ground. It was then that he got a better look at the boy. Garnet orbs widened in complete and utter shock. There in his arms was the spitting image of his centuries dead love. The only difference being that his beloved had silver hair and ruby eyes while this frail mortal had black hair and eyes.

The vampire lost all reason. Nothing else mattered now, only the boy. Without another thought, Endrance scooped up the still enthralled boy in his arms and strode back inside Ryuuji's club. The redheaded demon guarding the door widened his teal eyes as he watched his co-worker pass him with the human still in his arms. Sensing something was up with the taller vampire, he tapped a brunet lycan on the shoulder.

"What's up Gaara?" Kiba asked, "I know it can't be time for my shift yet."

"I need to check up on something," the sand demon replied emotionlessly.

The lycan was about to press further, but something in those teal depths told him to just stay quiet. "Ok, ok, I got it, buddy. But you owe me." Gaara gave a nod in thanks and went off in search of his fellow bouncer.

* * *

Gaara found the blue haired vampire in their room below the club. Endrance was sitting on his bed with the human in his lap and was whispering nonsense in the boy's ear while rocking him. The redhead was completely flabbergasted. In the few short years he'd known the quiet and reclusive vampire, he'd never seen him act like that toward any living creature, human or otherwise.

"Endrance," he attempted.

The vampire's head shot up and he bared his fangs, hissing a deadly warning at his roommate. Gaara chose to stay where he was; he'd seen enough of vampires to know not to approach one in a territorial state. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked, icy teal orbs narrowing at the boy's glassy eyed face. Had his companion done that to the boy? He never liked it when vampires took a human pet by force, robbing them of their free will.

"Haseo, my Haseo," the taller man crooned and purred, stroking the human's soft black hair, "You've come back to me."

"He is not your dead lover!" Gaara growled, "Let him go! Lift the spell!" Endrance continued to ignore the irate sand demon and went back to his rocking and crooning, the poor boy blissfully unaware to what was going on around him. "Damn it, Endrance!" the redhead shouted and called up a mass of swirling sand.

The golden substance rushed forward, snatching the boy from the vampire's lap. Endrance let out a blood-curdling growl. It was the only warning Gaara would ever get. The sand demon however was not intimidated by the now mad vampire and directed his sand to carry the boy toward the hall while calling up more sand to form a thick wall in between him and Endrance.

Seeing that his mate was being once again snatched away from him, the vampire leapt from the bed and rushed past the redhead, completely intent in getting to the boy. The sand demon was fast, but Endrance with the speed of strength from centuries of fighting smashed through the hastily formed wall of sand. In just a few scant seconds, he managed to grab hold of the human. Fearing the boy would be torn apart by his sand and the vampire, Gaara was forced to relinquish the poor human back into the clutches of the clearly insane vampire.

"Please, Endrance," the sand demon tried once more, "Release the human."

"You'll never leave me again, will you Haseo?" the blue haired vampire said, clutching the boy to him as if he were a prized stuffed toy. "You'll walk this path with me for all eternity, won't you?"

"Endrance, snap out of it! Your Haseo's dead! He's not coming back!"

"I've missed you so much, my lovely rose," Endrance purred in a voice that would make all who heard it turn into an instant pile of goo. "It's alright now, my love. We'll be together once more. I'll fix everything." The unhinged vampire turned the boy to face him and lovingly stroked the human's face before tilting his head back, exposing the boy's pale throat. Gaara, seeing what his roommate was about to do, sent his sand toward the boy only to have it swatted away by the much stronger man. "None shall part us ever again," Endrance vowed, a horrible and violent death for any who dared interfere blazed in his crimson depths.

Gaara knew he had to do something or two lives would be ruined that night. Not caring for his own safety, the redheaded sand demon rushed forward, reaching for the black haired mortal. Endrance let out an animalistic snarl and kicked the smaller demon. Gaara went sailing back and crashed into the door, causing it to slam open on impact and him to crash to the floor. He lay there, dazed from the blow to his head the falling back had caused.

Seeing that there were no more distractions, the sky haired vampire bent his lips to the soft skin of the boy's neck. "Haseo, my Haseo," he purred before sinking his fangs into the alluring flesh.

By the time Gaara got back on his feet, it was too late. The mortal was doomed.

* * *

Sasuke found himself being jolted awake from a dense fog that had been clouding his mind at the sharp pain to his neck. He blinked and saw he was in the lap of a man who just happened to be sucking at his neck. He let out a scream and struggled to reach for his dagger only to remember his 'beloved' brother had taken it away when he confronted him.

_'Shh… my love it'll be over soon,'_ he heard whispered in his mind. That only made him struggle more. The vampire's arms were like a vise and clamped tightly around him, preventing anymore movement. _'My Haseo...'_ the insipid voice repeated over and over, echoing throughout the Uchiha's head. Sasuke did his best to resist the pull of oblivion, but the velvety smoothness of the vampire's voice was making it almost impossible to focus.

Just as he was about to sink into the very depths of nothingness, Sasuke felt himself being gently shaken. He wanted to protest at being taken away from such a blissfully comfortable place. His brain was still fogged from the vampire's sucking of his blood and the raven haired boy offered no resistance when he felt his head pressed against something. He smelled something oddly familiar and strangely alluring.

Sasuke pressed against the thing, trying to identify what it was he smelled. As he did so, his lips brushed against a wet sticky substance. The boy's pink tongue darted out to wipe it off them and found that it was delicious! He wanted more! Sasuke planted his lips back where the liquid was and began to lap it up.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he heard a faint breathy moan, but his mind was currently focused on getting more of the delicious liquid. He whimpered when there was no more to lap up. The raven haired boy suddenly found his head being pressed against the neck he'd been lapping at and faintly heard a soft command, "Suck, beloved and drink." Sasuke needn't be told a second time and eagerly sucked at the cool flesh and drank the delicious fluid his action produced.

* * *

Gaara scowled in disapproval as he watched the mortal unwittingly give up the last vestiges of his mortality. Hard hate filled teal eyes narrowed at his roommate. "What you have done is unforgivable," he said, "I can no longer stay your roommate."

Endrance gave the redhead a cursory glance, his attention more focused on the boy currently attached to his neck. "Do as you like," the vampire answered, nonchalantly.

Gaara nodded. "Do not expect me to talk to you any more," he hissed, "Our friendship is dead to me." The sand demon then stalked from the room.

The redhead wandered the lower halls aimlessly, knowing full well he should get back to work, but his heart wasn't in it at the moment. Endrance had been one of the very few people he'd been able to get close too and now that was gone. The vampire's insanity had been too much for Gaara to handle for it reminded him of his own past as a crazed bloodthirsty maniac – killing being the only thing he could focus on.

"You look like you could use a drink," a purple haired cat demon in punk clothing remarked as the sand demon passed by.

"It's nothing," Gaara shot back, not in the mood for company.

"Uh-huh. I can see that," the cat boy quipped, "I'm getting you a drink like it or not." He latched onto the shorter demon and wrapped one gloved arm around his shoulders, causing his boa to tickle Gaara's skin.

"Get your hands off me," the smaller of the two hissed icily.

"Not until you cheer up," the taller demon beamed, "Let's get that drink, you can tell me all about it on the way."

The redheaded demon sighed. He knew how stubborn cats can be. Once they made up their minds about something, there was no changing them.

* * *

"Feeling better?" the cat demon asked, opening the door to his room and ushering his smaller companion inside.

Gaara nodded. "Thank you," he said, the strong alcohol of the drinks slurring his words a tiny bit. A light blush was on his normally pale face, though it wasn't just from whatever it was the cat boy had insisted on getting him.

"You ready to talk?" the taller of the two queried sitting down on the bed. He patted the mattress beside him.

"I should leave, I have work," the sand demon stated, not understanding why he followed the other demon back into the hostel part of the club.

"I don't think so," the purple haired cat said, grinning widely. He then leapt from the bed and pounced onto his prey, pinning him to the floor. Gaara struggled, the alcohol in his system dulling his senses and reflexes. "I'm not letting you go until you're feeling a hundred percent better," his captor purred wickedly.

The redhead whimpered as he felt the cat demon's tongue play along the back of his ear then moaned as the wet appendage traveled downward along his jawline and flicked against his pale lips. "You're delicious!" the cat demon drawled, licking his own lips, "Like vanilla and spice." He scooped up the rapidly melting sand demon and carried him to the bed. The bed gave a slight groan at their combined weight but held together. Gaara no longer struggled as his soon to be bed partner resumed to lick, nip, and suck at whatever flesh the cat could get at, causing the redheaded sand demon to moan and arch into the taller one's soft caressing touches.

* * *

Some time later, Gaara lay curled up against the dozing cat demon. His head lay against the taller demon's bare chest as one hand shyly rubbed along the cat's abdomen. His partner purred contently at the tender touching.

"Why?" the redhead asked after a few more minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Why?" Gaara repeated, "Why… this?"

"You have no idea how hot you are," the cat replied, titling the smaller boy's head up gently, "besides you looked like you really needed it." Gaara could not respond to that for his lips were promptly devoured by the feline demon's.

The sand demon shoved the taller one away. "I want more," he said, a solemn look on his face.

"And I thought _I _was the pervy one," the cat smirked, attempting to reach for a certain sensitive part of Gaara's anatomy.

The redhead smacked the hand away, teal orbs narrowing in warning. "I'm not going to be just some one-night stand. So don't act like you even care," he snarled, furious at himself for letting a cat demon seduce him like this. After all, cats were notorious Cassanovas, the love 'em and leave 'em type. The taller demon balked at the shorter one's words. He was well aware of his kind's reputation.

He had tired of the cavalier life style he'd been leaving and hadn't bedded anyone in years since making the decision to search for a long term partner. He had almost given up hope of ever finding a suitable candidate until he saw the redheaded bouncer. Gaara had practically everything he'd been looking for, incredibly good looks, a sense of danger covering up a soft and gentle heart deep inside, and not to mention the most delicious scent that drove him near insane as if the sand demon were made of catnip.

"I do care," the cat said with equal solemnity, "I haven't had a partner in almost twenty years. I wouldn't just bed _any_ gorgeous redhead if I wasn't interested in more than just a single night."

The sand demon stared as the cat boy cupped his face in his hands forcing him to peer into the taller demon's golden eyes. "You're all anyone could ever want for a mate. But there's no way I'm gonna like anyone else get you."

Gaara's eyes widened at his taller partner's passionate words. Once again the sand demon was prevented from answering by the cat demon's oh so skilled tongue and hands. "I… I don't even know your name," he panted.

"Mmm…" the taller demon purred, teasing his soon to be mate's side with his tail. "It's Boris. I'm gonna make sure you never forget it, 'cause you'll be screaming it verrrry soon."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Endrance lay beside his slumbering fledgling, having dragged his former roommate's bed next to his own. The blue haired vampire was greatly saddened that his actions those few hours ago had caused him to loose a dear friend, but he had his beloved Haseo again. To him that was more than enough for companionship. He continued to stroke his love's ebony hair as he waited patiently for the boy to awaken.

About half an hour later, the fledgling vampire sleepily blinked his eyes and let out a cute 'mrrr' sound as he started to wake up further. Endrance smiled and helped his precious to a sitting position. "My Haseo," he crooned once again crushing the boy against him. "Never again will I loose you."

The younger vampire stared confusedly at the man, but soon relaxed into the amorous embrace; smiling as his hair and back were being stroked by loving hands. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but it was a long, long time since anyone had held him like this and he liked it a lot.

"Come, my love," the man said, gently pulling the raven haired boy from the bed. "We must eat."

His fledgling pouted cutely, wishing to remain as they were. But quietly obeyed the man he instinctively knew as his sire and master and allowed him to drag him from the room.

~Owari~

Sakura: Why won't this thing die?!!!

Joachim: I thought you liked this one, Sakura. Especially after all the begging you did to get me to agree to this thing.

Sakura: I do darling, buuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttt enough is enough!

L-sama: Was that a complaint, my miko?

Sakura: Eep!! N-N-N-No m-m-ma'am!

L-sama: Hmm… I really need to get my ears checked out. Well, get back to work little miko.

Sakura: H-Hai ma'am!

Joachim: You poor thing. And I thought Walter was bad.

Sakura: Joachim! Hush! She'll hear you! Anyhoo, let me know what you think ppl. Oh yeah, cyber cookies for all of you who can guess who was having the tea party. You gamers should know. -_^


End file.
